Lucky Seven
"Lucky Seven" is a crime boss in the Fantendoverse. With his 7th Syndicate, Lucky causes misfortune and misdeeds in his wake, for the personal gain of himself and his gang of hoodlums. Appearance Lucky is a tall, imposing Caucasian male, with a generally large build. He is sturdily built, but not so much fat as muscular (but not so much lean and toned). His face has sharp, angry features, with his furious eyes being pits of black, with nothing more shown, and his nose being prominent. His hair is short, red and wild, with erratic black streaks dyed in. It culminates somewhat to a point, almost fire-like. He wears a zipped-up, black top with the sleeves gone, resembling a vest. The top has a large popped collar with bursts up around his neck. Hanging from his neck is a red "lucky tie". His pants are black, and somewhat baggy, with two red suspenders hanging down. They are never seen across his shoulders. On his feet, Lucky wears simple black shoes. Up and down his muscled arms, the word "SEVEN" is tattooed. On each hand, Lucky has multiple rings. He can often be seen with a fat cigar in his mouth. Personality Lucky is often quite quiet, almost stoic in a sense. When he does speak or otherwise express himself, however, he can seem very gruff and selfish. Lucky tends to have a high opinion of himself, and his moral compass simply points back to where he stands. Everything he does is for himself. However, in some moments, Lucky may care for his henchman, although it wont be outwardly shown. Lucky has high pride, and his luck makes him determined to a fault. In battle, he boasts loudly, though he rarely acts showy or loses his composure. However, when he does lose it, Lucky goes berserk, showing his desperation deep down. When things don't go his way, he often relies on his luck and hapelessly continues even in the face of certain doom. This shows his true, stubborn colors. History Lucky has always had an unlucky life. Usually, it was just minor or unfortunate things, but one day, his luck changed his life forever. On a trip in the winter, his family got into a horrible car accident. Everyone involved had died... except Lucky. The sole survivor, Lucky lived on, shuffled between foster homes for much of his life. He no longer associated with people much, and life became monotonous. If this disappointing condition was not enough, episodes of poor luck continued to nag him almost daily. His spirit was crushed. As a young adult, Lucky was now no more than a defeated shell of a man. Life was not a special gift, or something to enjoy. It was like an obligation. His days played out in the same boring rut endlessly, and he simply took things as they were, doing nothing about his unlucky state. However, as if the cosmos had felt pity on him, and karma turned round, his luck sprang up one day; the same day he found his lucky tie. Unfortunately, instead of using his luck positively, Lucky turned to a dark personality. Pushed down by fate all his life, Lucky now felt powerful. He used his luck for his own personal gain, and passed misfortune to both the innocent and his enemies. Before long, he was a crime kingpin, playing fate for his own indulgence. F-Strikers Lucky first appears as the main antagonist of F-Strikers. Powers and Abilities Lucky is extremely strong. His massive frame grants him with intense, savage fighting ability, and allows him to overcome many obstacles in his way. Of course, he is no martial artists, but his underlying fury fuels a brutal style of fighting. Lucky also possesses unnatural luck. In fact, the cosmos oddly bestow upon him Seven Acts of Luck per day. These acts may be anything from finding money on the ground, to surviving a horrific disaster in one piece. When, where and how these events present themselves is not under Lucky's control, and how he takes advantage of them fully may not be either. However, these seven random acts make him extremely difficult to defeat. Crazy Eight TBA Trophy Information TBA Gallery TBA Trivia *Lucky's looks take some influence from Akuma (Street Fighter), Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) and Pangoro (Pokemon) *Lucky's "barrier of luck" is somewhat inspired by Yoshikage Kira's "Bites the Dust" from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Category:Sixgon Characters Category:7th Syndicate